Miedo a perderte
by LeCigea FanFiction
Summary: Miedo a perderte, si, tengo miedo a perderte. Pero no pienso demostrarlo, porque no puedo, porque se me hace difícil. Pero eso no significa que te dejaré ir. No, para nada. Yo me quedaré contigo, a tu lado, aunque no sea de la forma en la que verdaderamente me espero. Pero con tan sólo de poder estar contigo me siento sumamente feliz.


**Por si no se han dado cuenta, me gusta hacer sufrir a Takao xD bueno, he decidido dejar su sufrimiento de lado para dejarle el karma esta ver a Mmidorima c: oh si~ one-shot.~**

* * *

**Lo sé.**

Miedo de perderte. Exacto. Tengo miedo de perderte. Y sé que no lo demuestro. Y sé que decírtelo cambiaría toda la historia. Y sé que decírtelo sería extraño. Puesto que yo no soy así. Soy una persona fría, ambos lo sabemos. Y te acostumbras a mi actitud. Y al menos eso es lo que demuestras. Por fuera demuestras ser una persona fuerte que se acostumbra a mis malos tratos hacia ti. Pero ya no es necesario que sigas mintiendo. Por que ya lo sé. Te duele, lo sé. Mi actitud te duele, te molesta. Pero te da igual, porque no quieres preocuparme. Y si me lo dijeras yo actuaría como que me diera exactamente igual.

Pero, no es así. Porque _me importas_. Y jamás lo demostraré, porque pensarás que es una simple broma, porque mi actitud no me deja decirte lo que en verdad siento, porque tristemente tuve que ser así. Me gustaría poder decirte lo que realmente siento, disculparme cuando sé que he hecho algo que está mal. Me gustaría poder decirte cuánto me importas, porque si, me importas, si no me importaras no respondería tus mensajes, tus llamadas, no te hablaría. Y haciendo aquellas acciones es la única manera que tengo para demostrarte que eres importante para mi.

Y no eres importante para mi sólo porque eres una parte importante del equipo con el ojo de águila. Eres importante para mi como persona, como Takao me importas, como persona me importas. Porque eres una persona, al igual que yo, una persona que siente, que sufre, que ama, que disfruta, una persona. Una de esas personas que a veces suele ser algo molesta cuando grita aquel apodo que se me hace molesto, o que debo fingir que es molesto. Pero no lo es, es lindo, es tierno, es adorable, es un apodo que me gusta, porque me gusta que tengas una forma especial para llamarme. Porque aparte de Bakao yo no tengo alguna forma linda de llamarte. Porque no puedo ser lindo contigo, porque por la actitud que he enseñado a todos los que conozco, no puedo ser lindo, con nadie.

Y puede que no lo parezca, pero hasta a mi se me hace molesto el tener que ser así contigo, con todos a mi alrededor, pero en especial _contigo._ Porque creo que a nadie le gustaría ser el ser más molesto y cruel de la historia junto a la persona que lo acompaña, que lo anima, que lo hace sonreír por dentro, que lo hace tener _un millón de sensaciones_ al oír ese chillón _"Shin-chan"_ resonar a metros de distancia. Porque creo que a nadie le gustaría tener que ser así de cruel y cortante con la persona que le gusta.

**Me gustas.**

Porque si, **me gustas**. **Me gustas Takao**. Me gusta tu voz, tu forma de ser, tu insistente manera de buscarme y llamarme, me gusta el que me mandes mensajes a la tres de la madrugada para molestarme o para decirme cosas sin sentido, me gusta que en clases me molestes pidiéndome la tarea que no has hecho —y que yo aceptaría a darla de no ser por mi actitud—, me gusta que me molestes en los entrenamientos, me gusta que me esperes cada vez que me encierro dentro del salón, me gusta que me sigas la corriente con el horóscopo, me gusta que me lleves cada vez en la bicicleta aún si no te lo pido, me gusta que te subas a mi espalda cada vez que no estoy mirando, me gusta que finjas que todo está bien cuando sabes que el dolor te carcome por dentro.

Y no significa que me guste verte sufrir, porque ese mismo dolor yo también lo siento, porque a mi también me duele tener que tratarte de una manera tan molesta, tan molesta que se me hace incluso a mi algo estúpida. Tan estúpida que ya he pensado varias veces en corresponder a uno de tus abrazos y decirte cuánto siento haberte tratado mal tantas veces ... ¡Porque me arrepiento!, porque odio tener que tratar a la gente como a alguien inferior a mi, porque odio tener que tratar a las personas que quiero y que me importan como verdaderas porquerías.

Porque para mi _no eres una porquería_, _no eres una molestia_, _no eres cualquier persona insignificante que uno mira en la calle_, porque no eres esa clase de personas que uno pasarían por alto al verla, porque yo no te he pasado por alto. Porque e_res alguien importante para mi_. Porque la primera vez que nos vimos ninguno le hizo caso al otro hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en la misma clase y en el mismo equipo.

Porque es cierto, posiblemente nunca te diré lo que siento en verdad, nunca lo haría, porque sería una broma para ambos, en especial para ti, porque sabrías que en realidad sólo estaría jugando, aunque yo sabría que no era así, porque yo iría en serio con aquellas palabras. ¿Alguna vez te he mentido? No, no lo he hecho. No lo haría. No te mentiría; menos con algo así. Algo tan importante que hace arder mi pecho en millones de emociones al verte, al oírte, al tenerte.

Porque el que me gustes de esta manera es tú culpa, y sólo tú culpa. Es tú culpa ser tan adorable conmigo. Porque esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti. Es algo que me hace sentir un verdadero zoológico en mi interior al estar cerca tuyo. Es algo que me hace sentir feliz aún teniendo un día fatal. Porque si es que he tenido un mal día tú sólo me sonríes y me dices _"¡No importa! No es el fin del mundo, ¡Ya verás como las cosas mejoran mañana!"_; pero las cosas mejoran en el mismo instante en que me dices aquello.

Porque en realidad, no me importa cuántas veces me digas lo mismo, siempre me hace sentir igual de enamorado de ti, de tu estúpida sonrisa, de tu amabilidad, de tus bromas, de tu penetrante mirada, de ti, _de Takao Kazunari_. Porque para mi no eres simplemente el chico de la mirada de águila, o el chico que me persigue, o el chico que se comporta más homosexualmente conmigo que el mismo Kise. Para mi eres Takao, el chico que me gusta, el chico que me preocupa, el chico que me hizo descubrir que el hecho de que te guste alguien de el mismo sexo no importa, el chico que me gustaría que fuera sólo mío.

Eres esa clase de persona que me hace pensar que si puedo ser amable con alguien, que si puedo tener sentimientos, que por aunque fuese por al menos una vez ... puedo ser humano. Tan humano como el resto de personas que me rodean, tan humano como mi querido azabache.

Pero no todo con él ha sido sufrimiento y dolor, también hemos tenido días buenos en los que he podido sonreír sin que parezca algo extraño. Como la veces en las que me invitabas a tu casa a ver alguna que otra película y yo decía asistir sólo por no tener nada mejor que hacer, aunque iba por poder estar a tu lado, y porque al despertar podía verte a mi lado, y al verte dormido podía sonreír sin preocupaciones, sin la necesidad de temer porque vieras a alguien tan 'tsundere' como yo sonreír ante alguien como tú de esa manera tan simple.

Porque me gusta sonreír al verte tan tranquilo y dormido, porque me gusta verte a mi lado, porque me gusta tenerte tan tierno e inocente sólo para mi, porque me gusta poder despertar al lado de tu calidez dulce y adorable que me regalas al despertarme un fin de semana en tu casa, porque en realidad me gustas, porque aunque no puedas ver a través de mi de la manera en que yo veo a través de ti y del dolor que sientes por cómo yo te he de tratar, me gustas, me preocupas, y tristemente no lo sabes.

Hay veces en las que he querido mandar todo mi tsunderismo a la mierda y poder abrazarte, llenarte de besos, caricias y decirte cuánto me gustas y me encantas. Porque si, me gustas y me encantas. Y a veces pienso que incluso es más que eso, a veces pienso que estoy llegando a amarte, Kazunari. Veas como lo veas es una locura.

**Vaya locura, ¿no es así?**

Tal vez todos estos sentimientos me han vuelto loco, y lo creo, y lo acepto. He enloquecido de tanto pensar en ti, de tanto querer poder gritarte todo lo que siento, de tanto soñar con que algún día podrás corresponder a mis sentimientos ... Aún cuando sé que es imposible, porque me ves sólo como un amigo, lo sé. Pero creo que es lindo soñar de alguna manera, creo que es lindo poder pensar en que algún día podríamos ser felices juntos.

Y sé que en realidad eso nunca llegará a pasar, porque somos simples compañeros de equipo, y pronto ambos terminaremos la secundaria y cada uno deberá tomar sus caminos lejos de el otro, lo sé. Pero yo no quiero tomar un camino si no es contigo. Aún si no somos más que simples amigos que se apoyan y se cuidan las espaldas mutuamente ... ¡pero me da igual! Aún cuando no podré estar contigo de esa forma que yo quiero, sabré que estar a tu lado ha valido la pena el poder haber permanecido a tu lado.

**Por favor.**

Takao, por favor, déjame cuidar de ti; cuando enfermes seré tu doctor, cuando te enojes dejaré que te desquites conmigo, cuando estés aburrido pensaré en mil ideas para hacer en el momento para que no te aburras, cuando estés triste encontraré la forma de animarte. Solo por favor ... Déjame cuidar de ti, no me imagino una vida sin estar a tu lado, no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti, es algo simple, no puedo estar sin ti ... _¡No te imaginas del miedo que tengo de perderte!_ Porque así es, porque así ha sido desde que te conocí, me ha dado _miedo el perderte_. Porque eres alguien demasiado simple y demasiado importante para mi como para estar sin ti.

* * *

**Bastante corto, lo sé. Pero me ha tomado unas tres horas escribirlo xD bueno, nos leemos luego con más MidoTaka~.**


End file.
